


Yeah I’ve Met Jared.

by Oliver_Is_Tired



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gay Sex, Jareds soft for Wil, M/M, Smut, but also an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Is_Tired/pseuds/Oliver_Is_Tired
Summary: Jared and Wil do the dirty
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Jared
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Yeah I’ve Met Jared.

Jared growled at Wilbur 

“Who do you belong too?! SAY IT WHORE!”

The taller male whined “No one!”

Jared grabbed Wilburs hair tightly and pulled his face close to his 

“You’re mine. Say it Wil. Say it.”

The younger gripped the brown curls tighter making Wilbur moan loudly

“Y-you! I belong to you Jared!”

“Good boy, all for me. Such a good boy. Do you want a reward pretty boy?”

Wilbur nodded “yes! Yes please”

“Alright baby, suck on these for me” The younger said putting his fingers in front of Wil’s mouth

Wilbur sucked on the other males fingers

“Alright alright alright that’s enough” Jared said pulling his fingers out of the olders mouth 

“Beg. Beg for it whore” Jared said smirking 

“Jared- I’m not the begging type”

Jared growled and gripped Wilburs hair “I said beg you whore.”

Wilbur whined “okay okay okay okay I’ll beg I’ll beg! Please please please Jared- Jared please fuck me please!”

Jared smirked “good boy” he said before shoving two fingers inside of Wilbur without a warning 

Wilbur gasped and covered his mouth to stop himself from moaning 

Jared moved his fingers in scissoring motion not even giving Wilbur a chance to get used to it

Wilbur gripped his mouth tighter to stop himself from moaning 

Jared noticed and pulled Wil’s hand away “I wanna hear you whore.”

The younger pulled his fingers out “you’re stretched enough. Come here baby” 

Wilbur sat up 

“You’re gonna ride me. Too lazy to work with you tonight”

Wilbur nodded and pushed Jared back 

Jared sat back up “Oh hell no- you know what- no- just gonna fuck you into the mattress. You are NOT the leader.”

Wilbur whined 

“Quite whore. Face down ass up.”

Wil whimpered and laid his face down again putting his ass in the air

“Good boy. So obedient. So pretty.”

Jared grabbed the lube from the bedside table and quirted some on his dick before giving it a fee pumps “there we go. Ready?”

“Mhm” Wilbur mumbled 

“Alright” Jared said before lining himself up with Wilbur and pushing his head in slowly 

Wilbur gripped the sheets and whined lightly

Jared pushed himself in more and more until he was fully in 

“Feel good baby?” 

Wil nodded “y-yeah”

Jared rubbed Wilburs stomach smirking when he felt the bulge 

The younger pushed his hand down on the bulge and pulled out slowly

Wilbur whimpered 

Jared thrusted back in feeling the bulge come back

Wilbur moaned loudly “ngh-! H-harder!”

Jared smirked and pulled out before thrusting back in 

The taller grabbed the sheets and whined “RIGHT THERE! YES!”

Jared smirked and purposely missed that spot 

“PLEASE JARED! HIT THAT SPOT AGAIN!” Wilbur moaned out 

“Mmm no thanks” Jared said missing the spot again

“PLEASE JARED- I-ILL STOP TALKING TO S-SCHLATT JUST PLEASE!” Wilbur yelled out

Jared liked that idea. Before thrusting into that spot again

“YES! MMM RIGHT THERE! PLEASE” Wilbur yelled slamming fist onto the bed 

Jared pulled out at slammed back into that spot making the taller scream 

Wilbur came before he knew it and to his luck. 

Jared saw.

“Oh ho ho. Baby boy~“ Jared whispered in Wils ear 

“You didn’t ask.” 

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry- Don’t punish me- Please I’m sorry” 

Jared pulled out 

Wilbur thought it was over and Jared would just get dressed and leave but boy was he wrong

Just as Wilbur sighed out of relief Jared slammed back in and started thrusting right away not even giving Wil a chance to calm down after his orgasm 

“J-JARED!” 

“Shut up.” Jared growled still slamming into Wilbur 

“You’re nothing more than my cum dumpster.” Jared spat out

He started going harder 

“Just a fucking-“

And harder

“Useless”

And faster

“CUM DUMPSTER!”

Jared shouted before he came inside of Wilbur.

Wilbur moaned loudly as he was being filled. 

After they both calmed down Jared spoke

“There. Im too tired to go home. So...im just gonna stay here tonight, kay?”

Wilbur nodded 

“And...I’m gonna cuddle- i mean lay here cause...I’m tired and wanna make sure you don’t speak to Schlatt..”

Wilbur smiled “Okay Jared”

Jared laid down beside Wilbur and pulled him closer, despite him being shorter 

Deep down Wilbur knew..

Jared cared for him. 

Deeply.

Deeply in more than one way 

(LMAO PLS-)


End file.
